


Grasping the concept of Power.

by Prospettiva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chaptered, Dynasties, Japanese Culture, Multi, Nature, Nature Magic, Slow Burn, Small Towns, Worldbuilding, nobles - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospettiva/pseuds/Prospettiva
Summary: The world is based on Japanese culture with well-explained chapters further up in the chapters. We're looking at this universe through the eyes of Natsumi, a strange raven haired female held within the limits of her estate, though there is an impending uprising which was about to occur within the country.





	

I rose drowsily from my slumber as the rays of the beautifully shining sun spanned across my face from the opened window. As my eyes soon began to adjust to the sudden light which came to them, I had already stood up from my floored mattress and walked myself over to a sliding door which my slender fingers grasped the handle of to open it with delicacy and silence. There would be a big piece of bamboo sticking upwards to the wooden ceiling. There, I unclothed myself, setting my astonishing black kimono to a stool nearby so it wouldn't become damp from the incoming water from the large bamboo stick; which poured its friendly, warm waters over my pale body as I went on to wash it.

As I concluded my bath, a serf maid came about, opening the sliding door with such haste that I would shiver upon the sound of its rough edges conflicting roughly. As I looked down upon this smaller serf, an artificial smile came to their features to welcome their presence. However, in their eyes, I could tell that they were distraught, as they always were. I welcomed the towel which she had brought along with her with my own hand. As I held the towel in my hand, which I gazed at for a couple of moments, the serf jumped ahead, thinking that there was something wrong.

"Is there something wrong, Madam Hakuhen?" She inquired from me in a light manner.

I shook my head as my own smile cracked in my expression before it returned to its regular, monotone state. The serf went on to nod and head out, it seemed like she would be the one making my breakfast with the rest of the servants in my estate. Soon after the maid's steps had faded from my ears, I patted myself dry calmly and efficiently to then replace my kimono with that same stool as it laid there, damp and waiting for another serf to come along and dry it. I would start back to my resting place, shutting the sliding door with as much delicacy as before. Next, I would go on to re-dress myself with the proper undergarments before setting the black kimono over them. I let out a heavy sigh before stepping out my room into the corridor, busy servants paced up and down this wooden-patterned floor as I walked along, many of them regarding me by my social status as Madam in the estate. I was soon confronted with large doors; the entrance to this estate. I would open them gently, the sun's rays yet again splashing over my figure as I stepped down the steps up to this grand door into the beautiful garden with an array of amazing flowers spread throughout it. As I took in a healthy sniff of the air around me, I could feel myself smiling almost. Each step I took would bring about a new scent, that's what it felt like. Many of the servants were working the field in silence, yet they all seemed truly happy, I could see it in their eyes that many of them loved caring for the majestic flowers of this garden. As I was pondering all of this, a small serf girl came running down the stone path which separated two gardens, this servant girl paused herself in front of me and called out my name.

"Madam Hakuhen! I've brought you some flowers!" The girl stated in delight, a truly cheerful smile across her face. I could easily tell that this child didn't know the true horrors of the outside world from my estate, ignorance is bliss as I would usually say. I slowly kneeled myself in front of the other, my dull yellow eyes stared into the lifeful eyes of serf as my slender fingers went out, welcoming the flowers to be placed on my palm, which they were as I spoke out a few words

"Thank you, little girl." My voice was quite weak, it was more a whisper to the child. As the words came to her, a surprised smile came to the serf's features as she rapidly nodded and ran off, most likely to tell the other serfs about how I whispered to her. I stood up soon after the delicate white roses were handed to me. I examined them for a moment, my eyes widening ever so slightly as I came to realize that were was a small letter attached to a stem of one of the roses. I picked this letter out, opening it and then being welcomed with thanks from multiple servants who were under my jurisdiction here in the estate, they explained how they loved to serve me and how safe they felt within the walls of the estate. My heart felt warmer with this as I placed the letter close to my heart before placing in one of the small pockets of my kimono and giving out a light sigh of happiness. However, this happiness wouldn't last as more depressing thoughts came to mind. What if one day I'd go sick and there would be no one to protect them? What if I die and have no children, who will take care of them all? These troubling thoughts came to my mind; They are always in my mind truly, that's what gives me my face, my tone and my personality, it was all monotone; There was no true emotion in my eyes. I felt dead inside and my servants were all that were keeping me afloat, they show with their smiles that they were indeed happy with me in control of them.

I stood there in silence in the middle of the garden, staring up at the blue skies and white clouds as I pondered this thought in my mind. If I were in their position, I would be furious at my masters, but how are they not furious? There must be something I am doing that makes them happy. Or are they faking it? Do they fear me and due to that they smile to make sure I don’t strike down upon them? I haven’t done that to any of my servants, however, I have seen many lords smack the living out of their servants, but I couldn’t do that. My mother was of peasant descent and was taken in by a lord. They married and conceived me, the new mistress of the estate. My parents are dead, they happily died of old age. However, when they died, I was only a teenager and was forced to take this position. I, of course, had an advisor to guide me through some troubles, but I could feel weird intentions in his dreadful eyes; as if he wanted to control me and my decisions. I wouldn’t allow it. My own mother told me of great stories of freedom. I wanted to be like those blue birds she spoke off so happily about. So, to keep my freedom of choice, once I was of age and my advisor asked for my hand in marriage; I accepted, then had him drugged and murdered during our honeymoon dinner by two of my personal servants who dispatched him with haste. I had to speak with the emperor about those oh so horrible events which were crafted by my own strings. He believed me, as I had my own personal relationship with him; friendly, obviously as he knew what kind of woman I was. I then congratulated my personal servants and had them a good dinner in riddance of that detestable advisor.

I stand now, looking down at my wooden sandals as I return to my estate with a sense of happiness inside of me; almost as if it was a sense of pride which fueled this action as I went toward a servant of mine. He quickly turned around, asking me what I needed. He was a small, young man; about the height of my shoulders. I could tell easily that he seemed to be almost programmed to do as I say; not that’s necessarily a good thing, but as a servant, it’s his job. I moved my right hand behind my back as a smile came across my delicate features whilst I stared down at the other. 

“Oh, nothing. I simply felt like asking you to work on the garden, I do know that it is your favorite.” I spoke yet again; weakly. He seemed relatively surprised, me knowing that this servant loved working on the garden. The truth is that I study my servants, remember their faces and make sure that they do what they want in moderation. He made his way off to the gardens as a sense of fulfillment came over me-which was soon interrupted by the sound of a loud groaning servant, the one which I just send to work on the gardens. I suddenly began to hear rattling of a man in armour, which was the man who pushed my dear servant to the wooden floors of the estate. I sigh, combining my hands together, one atop of the other to make them disappear in the sleeves of the said kimono before turning around to a red armoured man, the style was similar to my father’s, blocking essential areas from attack but leaving the knees, neck, and shoulders exposed for easier movement. The man stared at me as I walked to my servant, kneeling slowly to help him up before as gently ushered him away. Then and only then, did my focus return to the male in front of me.

“As sympathetic as always, Natsumi.” An aged, normal tone came from the man, making me flinch almost if I didn’t know who he was.

“What do you want, Akihiro?” I replied quickly as I looked up the man in front of me as he began to remove his armor, showing off a similar kimono to mine.

“Can’t I come along and say hello? You’ve become so introverted these days.” He’d reply with a scoff, as if he was stating that he had every right to stay here.

“I wouldn’t suggest it, they are looking for you..” Another reply came after a couple of seconds, my hands slowly moving themselves onto my sides as my yellow hues stare at his.

“...That doesn’t matter.” He’d say, a small pause as he removed a shoulder pad and placed it on an armor hanger at the side of a closet door. “I’ll be good for as long as I can run, and that’s forever.” He’d say in a more sort of relaxed tone, though in his eyes you could see the stress that has been building up over the months and years.

“It’s going to take a toll on your body, will you be staying over for a while?” I somewhat offered him, moving myself closer to him whilst speaking to emphasize my worry.

“It’s not the best Idea, but sure; it’ll only be for like a week though before I depart, I wouldn’t want to have my little sister in trouble.” A smile came over him, his pale hands moving over and running through my raven hair, petting me in a way that brought up many memories. Akihiro and I aren’t truly brother and sister, we just make an act of it to make sure people won’t come onto me with constant wedding proposals or onto him. We are pretending to be married but in fact, we just do whatever we wish.

“I suppose so…” A smile came over my own face, feeling the warmth of his palm made me happy and protected.

Akihiro moved along forward as I began to follow him to the biggest room of the mansion; the living room. His eyes looked over to the red-stained window as he watched the sun lower to a sunset. His eyes seemed so carefree but inside I knew that he worried plenty about the world and me. There are no words to describe the sacrifices he has made for the people of this mansion and the life longevity of myself. He dropped himself over the rather fancy couch, its cushion crushing under his weight properly as a heavy, exasperated sigh came from his dry lips, his tongue soon crossing over them to let them be moist as they regularly should be.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to taking you out of the estate, they aren’t tracking you any longer around these parts, so you can go see the outside world as you should. You can walk down to the little village below this tall hill which the estate was built upon, many of the villagers haven’t seen you since the incident years ago, and I am sure plenty of them are desperate to see you again.” Akihiro stated as toyed around with my black mane as my head laid against his strong left arm whilst he went on with this talking.

“I suppose that… I wouldn’t mind it as much. Though there’s still a possibility that they are still around, just waiting for me to leave the estate before they can strike.” I stressed to Akihiro as I tilted my head upwards and away from the male’s shoulder to meet his eyes whilst a frown cascaded over my delicate features.

I always tried to ensure to Akihiro that my thoughts were with staying with my peasants and enjoying a calm life inside the safe estate. However, he would never be content with me staying in one place for the rest of my life, he wanted me to see farther out into the world’s beauties instead of simply reading about them and imagining them; and deep inside me, I also wanted to be out there with him, constantly exploring but I knew I would be wanted for my power almost immediately as soon as I left the estate which is guarded with the magics to protect from the evils which wish to corrupt my thoughts.

 

Though there was a growing feeling inside of me that, soon, that would change.


End file.
